Is dit nu later?
by winterwoods
Summary: Hermelien denkt terug aan wat er allemaal gebeurt is en merkt dat ze er nog lang niet overheen is. Onbedoeld een klein beetje HHr.


Dit was eigenlijk een songfic, maar omdat ik had gelezen dat die hier nu verboden zijn, heb ik het liedje weggehaald. Dus de opzet van het verhaal is een beetje warrig geworden, maargoed. Ohja, dit was ik bij mijn vorige one shot ook vergeten, maar natuurlijk is niets van mij, alles is van de geweldige JK rowling :).

Nou, leesze en ik zou het leuk vinden als je een review achterlaat :).

* * *

**Is dit nu later? **

Ze zuchtte diep, terwijl ze zich in de stoel bij het raam liet zakken en uit het raam begon te staren. Ze was nu enkele weken thuis, maar zag er nog steeds tegenop om weer aan het werk te gaan. Ze genoot van de stilte. Toch had ze altijd rustige muziek op de achtergrond aan, bang als ze was voor haar gedachten. Iedere keer als ze begonnen te dwalen, naar haar verleden, wat zo vaak het geval was, verschoof ze haar aandacht naar de muziek.

Hermelien kon het zich nog zo goed herinneren, de eerste keer dat ze hen zag. Ze zaten tegenover elkaar in de coupé, ze kon zich niet tegen houden om Ron erop te wijzen dat er een vlek op zijn neus zat. Ze lachte droevig, ze wist dat het een beetje een ongelukkige kennismaking was, maar ze werden zulke goede vrienden. Ze hield van ze, van hen allebei. Ze wist het toen misschien nog niet, maar ze zou haar leven hebben gegeven voor hen. Ze kon zich nog herinneren hoe ze vrienden werden, door die afschuwelijke trol in hun eerste jaar.

'_Ze, ze zochten mij, professor Anderling,' zei ze, terwijl ze langzaam overeind krabbelde, nog maar half ervan overtuigd dat ze écht een trol hadden verslagen. 'Ik was op zoek gegaan naar die trol omdat – omdat ik dacht dat ik hem in mijn eentje aan zou kunnen. Ik heb er namelijk veel over gelezen, snapt u.'  
__Het deed pijn om haar reputatie zo snel al op het spel te zetten, maar ze kon Harry en Ron niet er voor op laten draaien, ze hadden toch haar leven gered. _

En uiteindelijk viel het allemaal wel mee, professor Anderling was niet ontzettend kwaad geworden, en na enkele jaren was ze er aan gewend geraakt dat ze af en toe de regels moest breken.

Ze herinnerde zich hoe enthousiast Ron haar in datzelfde jaar had verteld over de Spiegel, de Spiegel van Neregeb, waarin hij zichzelf had gezien, succesvol, alleen. Ze vond het fijn om hem zo vrolijk te zien. Maar met de jaren werd hij, net als alle anderen, steeds somberder. Het gelach dat zo vaak weerklonk door de gangen in haar eerste jaren werd steeds schaarser. Ze moesten veel te snel opgroeien door de oorlog, ze konden zichzelf niet meer toestaan om te dromen over de toekomst.

Ze zag Harry weer voor zich, zoals hij voor het eerst binnenkwam op Grimboudplaats 12, vlak voor hun vijfde jaar. Zijn neus en oren waren rood van de kou en zijn ogen waren begonnen te tranen door de plotselinge overgang naar een warme kamer, maar het was zijn gedrag dat haar schokte. Hij had nog nooit eerder zo kil tegen hen gedaan, ze probeerde hem aan te kijken, maar hij keek telkens weg. Hij bleef zich eigenaardig en humeurig gedragen, de ene keer overdreven vriendelijk dan weer overdreven nonchalant en onverschillig. Ze wilde hem zo graag steunen, want ze wist dat hij niet kwaad was op haar en Ron, maar snapte hij dan niet dat hij hen _pijn_ deed?

Ze waren pas 14 toen Voldemort herrees. Ze besefte nu pas hoe belachelijk jong dat was – _is_. Ze waren 15, tijdens dat vreselijke gevecht in het departement van mystificatie. Ze waren zo jong. _Te jong._ Zelfs Ginny, Marcel, Loena, ze waren nog _kinderen_, maar vochten mee in de wereld van volwassenen, zonder dat er aan hen was gevraagd of ze dat wel wilden. Ze zag Ron voor zich, terwijl hij naast haar lag op een bed in de ziekenzaal van Zweinstein, ogen gesloten, bleek. Harry zat op een stoel tussen hun bedden in en staarde haar aan zonder haar echt te zien.

'_Harry? Waar… Wat?'  
_'_Sirius is dood,' zei hij stilletjes, 'Vermoord, door Bellatrix.' _

De blik in zijn ogen zou ze nooit meer vergeten, nooit meer. Ze sloot haar ogen even en leunde achterover tegen de stoelleuning. Ze voelde haar ogen prikken, maar gaf niet toe aan de drang.

Diploma-uitreiking.  
_De groep studenten was kleiner dan het hoorde. Ze stond tussen Ron en Marcel in, terwijl ze wachtte tot haar naam werd omgeroepen. Ze keek ze beiden even aan, Ron's bleke huid stak af bij de donkere schaduwen onder zijn ogen, zelfs zijn sproeten leken bleek. Hij merkte haar blik en keek terug, glimlachte droevig, zij antwoordde met dezelfde blik en verschoof haar aandacht naar Marcel. Marcel was veranderd, besefte ze. Hij was vermagerd, wat nog eens geaccentueerd werd door zijn laatste groeistuip. De bolle wangen, die elk meisje altijd zo vertederend had gevonden, waren verdwenen. Een leeg gezicht, hoge jukbeenderen die te scherp afgetekend waren, donkere ogen die net iets te diep lagen. De oorlog had zijn tol geëist van iedereen.  
_'_Griffel, Hermelien.'  
__Ze liep langzaam naar voren, met elke stap moest ze zich dwingen om controle te houden over haar lichaam. Haar hand trilde lichtjes toen ze de rol perkament aannam van Professor Anderling, die gaf haar dezelfde droevige glimlach die iedereen de laatste tijd op zijn gezicht droeg. Daarna schudde ze de handen van de leraren en liep weer terug naar haar plek tussen Marcel en Ron. De laatste gaf haar een bemoedigend kneepje in haar hand, maar ze kon het niet opbrengen om hem aan te kijken en keek verslagen naar haar voeten. _

Ze had nog steeds haar ogen dicht, te bang om ze nu weer te openen. Ze zag Harry's gezicht voor haar, hoe het veranderd was door de jaren. Zijn grote ogen, vol ontzag toen ze hem vertelde dat zijn naam in de schoolboeken voorkwam. Vol vreugde toen hij zijn nimbus 2000 zag. De pijn, de woede, toen hij terugkwam met de vuurbeker, Carlo Kannewasser's levenloze lichaam in zijn armen. De verbaasde grijns op zijn gezicht toen hij hen kwam vertellen dat Cho hem gezoend had.  
Zijn uitdrukkingsloze gezicht toen hij de Gruzielementen vernietigde, zonder professor Perkamentus aan zijn zijde.

Na de diploma-uitreiking besloot ze dat ze niets meer te maken wilde hebben met magie. Ze wist dat ze zich zeven jaar lang had uitgesloofd, niets anders aan haar hoofd had dan met de best mogelijke cijfers een diploma behalen op deze school. Maar ze wilde dit niet meer. Boeken hadden haar nooit geholpen bij wat er komen ging. Boeken hadden haar vrienden niet gered. Boeken zijn geen hulp in de praktijk.  
_Boeken brengen de doden niet tot leven.  
_En al die tijd had ze diezelfde boeken haar leven laten leiden.

Een geluid verstoorde de muziek, een hand werd gelegd op haar hand, lippen op de hare. Heel vluchtig, heel lichtjes, maar genoeg. Ze opende haar ogen abrupt, paniek vloeide door haar lichaam, verlamde haar. Ze zag een figuur staan in de schaduw. De haren leken donkerbruin, even dacht ze brillenglazen te zien, die het licht weerkaatsten.  
Haar ogen hielden haar voor de gek, ze wist dat het onmogelijk was.  
_Waren die ogen nu blauw of groen?  
_Een snik ontsnapte haar, en ze verborg haar gezicht in haar armen.  
Dus zo voelde het om gek te worden.

_Ron was de laatste die zijn diploma op haalde.  
__Ze merkte nu pas Daan Thomas op, die een beetje verloren naast Marcel stond, hij leunde zwaar op Marcel's schouder. Ze voelde een steek in haar hart toen ze hem zag kijken naar de lege plek naast hem, alsof Simon Filister daar toch nog stond. Ze was blij dat Ron haar hand nog vast hield.  
__Padma Patil stond bij Belinda Broom, zachtjes pratend over alle leuke herinneringen die ze overhielden aan hun beste vriendin en tweelingzus.  
__Professor Anderling riep om aandacht, het duurde niet lang voordat ze die ook had. Hermelien zag dat ook zij het moeilijk had, ze zag er ongemakkelijk uit, zittend in de te grote stoel, waar een jaar geleden professor Perkamentus nog dagelijks in had gezeten. Zonder teveel mooie woorden en zo snel mogelijk, vroeg ze om een minuut stilte voor de overledenen, en vooral voor –. _

Haar adem stokte.

'Harry?'  
'Nee, Herm, ik ben het, Ron.'

En ze liet de tranen vrijelijk langs haar wangen lopen.


End file.
